Los grandiosos materiales No6
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos tienen problemas en reparar el detector de esmeraldas hasta que descubrieron la existensia de unos materiales especiales para construir pero en su busqueda de los mismos se van a topar con varios problemas y conoceran a su nueva "lider"


No 6

Los grandiosos materiales

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Sonic llego al mundo de Blaze, todo había estado tranquilo desde la pelea con los generales Dangeros pero Tails seguía teniendo problemas con el detector de esmeraldas, aun no podía lograr que captara de manera eficiente la señal de cualquier esmeralda. Sonic estaba jugando con Marina en el jardín, ella se ponía a quejarse cada que Sonic se escabullía de ella cuando no lo veía, mientras Blaze estaba mirándolos por la ventana y Tails se le acerco para hablar

Tails: Hola Blaze, ¿que haces?

Blaze: Nada especial, solo veía a Sonic y a Marina afuera

En ese instante Phanie salió de la casa con un par de helados

Phanie: Sorpresa, pensé que después de jugar toda la mañana les gustaría un helado

Marine: "URAAAAA, amo el helado"

Phanie: Uno para ti Marina y otro especial para ti Sonic

Sonic: Gracias Phanie

Phanie: Estoy para servirte

(En la ventana) Tails: Sonic se adaptó muy bien a este lugar

Blaze: Se ha vuelto buen amigo de Phanie y Marina muy rápido

Tails: Sonic puede llevarse bien con cualquiera, tiene un talento nato para hacer nuevos amigos

Blaze: …Pocos tienen ese talento

Tails: Blaze, llevas conociendo mucho tiempo a Silver y Marina?

Blaze: Conocí a Silver hace 3 meses, el se ofreció a ayudarme a cuidar de las esmeraldas Sol. Al principio lo rechace, no podía dejar que gemas tan poderosas cayeran en manos de un desconocido. El siguió insistiendo así que le di una oportunidad y lo puse aprueba

Tails: ¿Que clase de prueba?

Blaze: Una pelea contra mí, le dije que si me vencía podría hacer lo que quisiera

Tails: ¿Y que paso?

Blaze: Me sorprendieron sus poderes telequinéticos y como podía usarlos para detener mis llamas. Sin darnos cuenta nos acercamos a un acantilado, yo estaba justo al borde y cuando mire hacia abajo perdí la concentración y me resbalé, pero antes de caer Silver me salvó con sus poderes. No podía creerlo, decidí darle la oportunidad de hablar y que me dijera porque quería ayudarme. Me dijo que su gente lo había hecho a un lado por sus poderes y que quería encontrar un lugar donde fuera útil, cuando se entero de mi pensó que tal vez yo podría entenderlo

Tails: ¿Entonces lo aceptaste como compañero?

Blaze: Si, ahora me doy cuenta de que es alguien simpático aunque un poco ingenuo e inseguro cuando esta solo por eso es mejor que yo lo acompañe cuanto pueda

Tails: Entiendo, Blaze ¿la gente aquí es menospreciada por tener poderes?

Blaze: No todos Tails, pero Silver y yo no tuvimos esa suerte, tampoco los generales de Darcanor

Tails: ¿Que tienen que ver ellos?

Blaze: Darcanor secuestra muchas criaturas alrededor del mundo y hasta ahora todos con poderes sobrenaturales, especialmente aquellos que fueron abandonados por esas mismas habilidades

Tails: Quisiera saber que planea

Blaze: También yo

Tails: ¿Y que hay de Marina?

Blaze: En realidad la conocí el mismo día que a ustedes

Tails: ¿Enserio?

Blaze: Si, ese día Silver y yo estábamos tratando de encontrar las esmeraldas sol, justo después de que yo las separé hasta que vimos algo en la playa

Tails: ¿Marina?

Blaze: Si, estaba tratando de hacer funcionar una nave

(FLASHBACK) Marina: Vamos SS Marina, funciona, no seas tan terca vamos

Blaze: Parece que esa niña tiene problemas

Silver: No es nuestro asunto, solo no puede hacer que su nave camine

Marina: Bien, al fin enciendes, ahora vamos

Marina accidentalmente pisó el acelerador en vez del freno, la nave salió muy rápido y estuvo apunto de estrellarse con una roca

Marina: "HAAAAAAAAA"

Pero Silver uso su telequinesis y la sacó de la nave antes de que chocara y se destruyera

Marina: Wow, estoy volando

Silver: No, yo te salvé

Silver bajó a Marina a la playa pero cuando vio que su nave se destruyó se puso a llorar

Blaze: Vamos no llores

Silver: Si, solo era una vieja moto acuática

Marina: ¡Claro que no! Me tomó tanto tiempo hacerla y ahora esta arruinada y no puedo construir otra

Silver: …No serbia de todas formas

Blaze: Silver. ¿Porqué no puedes construir otra?

Marina: No tengo materiales, el paso al lugar donde los consigo está bloqueado y no puedo pasar, no hay forma de llegar

Silver: ¿Que clase de materiales?

Marina: Ha…bueno (saca un libro)

Blaze: ¿Y ese libro?

Marina: Es sobre los materiales. No importa ahora, me llamo Marina ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Blaze: Soy Blaze y el es Silver

(FIN FLASHBACK) Blaze: Fue en ese momento cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el pueblo donde nos encontramos con ustedes estaba bajo ataque y ya sabes el resto

Tails: Genial, es como si nuestro encuentro hubiese estado escrito. ¿De qué se tratan esos materiales?

Blaze: Marina tiene un libro de eso, pero no lo entiende muy bien

Tails: ¿Puedo verlo?

Blaze: Tendrás que preguntarle a Marina

Tails: ¡Hey Marina!

Marina: ¿Si?

Tails: ¿Puedes venir un momento?, necesito un favor

Marina: Esta bien

Marina, Sonic y Phanie entraron a la casa, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver y Chris también fueron a la sala. Tails le pregunto a Marina si podía ver su libro de barcos, ella lo bajo del librero y se lo dio

Marina: ¿Para qué lo necesitas Tails?

Tails: Tengo curiosidad sobre esos materiales que mencionó Blaze

Sonic: ¿Materiales?

Marina: ¿Te refieres a los materiales para construir barcos?, si pudiera tener muchos podría ponerlos juntos y…

Phanie: ¿Que dice el libro?

Tails: Habla de cómo usar ciertos metales y joyas llamados "materiales" para construir diversos barcos y también otro tipo de máquinas

Marina: …?

Tails: Dice que hay diferentes tipos de materiales y que para construir maquinas hay que usar tanto metales como joyas, entiendo

Marina: Espera, tu puedes entenderlo Tails ¡Ho, eres un genio!

Tails: No es para tanto, ja, ja

Chris: Jamás había escuchado eso de combinar metales y joyas para construir cosas

Tails: No es tan difícil en realidad

Sonic: ¿Y porque estas tan interesado en esos materiales?

Tails: Pienso que tal vez podría mejorar el detector de esmeraldas usando esos materiales

Phanie: ¿Enserio puedes?

Tails: Si, así podríamos encontrar tanto esmeraldas sol como esmeraldas chaos sin problema

Marina: Pero el Paso a donde están los materiales está bloqueado por rocas enormes, ¿cómo pasaremos?

Blaze: Con el avión

Knuckles: Cierto, con el Tornado X llegaremos en un segundo

Phanie: No lo sé, he escuchado como la gente se queja debido al paso bloqueado

Sonic: No se diga mas, limpiaremos el camino para que todos puedan pasar y salir del pueblo cada vez que quieran

Marina: ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Sonic: Ya viste de lo que soy capaz, no te preocupes Marina, abriremos ese camino para que tú y cualquier otro pueda salir del pueblo de los Molinos

Marina: "Esas sí que son grandes noticias", ya me sentía prisionera en este pueblo, pero ahora podré salir y tener aventuras junto con mis fieles ayudantes

Chris: ¿Ayudantes?

Silver: Pongámonos en marcha, hay que encontrar esos materiales

Marina: Síganme aprendices, yo los guiaré

Marina salió de la casa muy contenta, tomando la delantera mientras los demás la seguían

Silver: ¿Enserio ella cree que es la líder?

Sonic: Eso no tiene importancia siempre que este contenta

Mientras tanto, el Dr. Eggman estaba en su base leyendo información importante acerca de las diferentes zonas de ese mundo

Decoe: Logramos descubrir cosas interesantes de este mundo

Bocoe: No nos vendría mal un descanso

Bocún: Hemos trabajado durante días

Eggman: Tendrán su descanso en cuanto yo tenga todas las esmeraldas que hay

Decoe: Aun no puedo creer que en este mundo haya también otras esmeraldas tan poderosas como las esmeraldas chaos

Bocoe: Se imaginan lo que podríamos hacer si tuviéramos todas las esmeraldas

Eggman: Finalmente gobernare todas las dimensiones y la clave son esas esmeraldas sol, pero Sonic y su molesto grupo también las están buscando. Debo construir algo para detenerlos de una vez por todas

Bocún: Y también un nuevo detector, la interferencia de las esmeraldas sol y chaos juntas lo averiaron

Eggman: Eso no será problema para mi brillante mente

Bocoe: Doctor encontré algo interesante

Eggman: ¿Qué?

Bocoe: Habla acerca de unos materiales especiales que pueden encontrarse en diferentes regiones e islas en este lugar

El doctor se pone a revisar en la base de datos que jaqueaba hasta encontrar la información de los materiales, se sorprende mucho al ver lo que encontró

Eggman: Vaya, vaya que interesante, con estos materiales ni siquiera Sonic podrá detener mis maravillosos inventos ohohohoho

Decoe: Debemos encontrar la localización de esos materiales

En ese instante Sonic y los demás habían llegado al lugar donde estaba el paso bloqueado

Marina: Es aquí, es por estas rocas que no podía pasar pero ahora que los tengo a ustedes seguro se me ocurrirá algo

Knuckles: No hay problema, las demoleré enseguida

Tails: No se, si las golpeas podrían caer más, quizá lo mejor sería que Silver las quite con su telequinesis

Marina: Yo me encargare de encontrar la solución, solo déjenme pensar, ah…

Sonic se acerca a Marina y finge toser mientras dice "yo lo hago" luego a Marian se le ocurre la idea de que Sonic atraviese las rocas

Marina: Sonic porque no intentas atravesarlas y que Silver y Knuckles las detengan si se caen mas

Sonic: Cielos Marina, no se me habría ocurrido

Chris: ja, ja

Sonic: Pongan atención, aquí voy

Sonic toma un aro y comienza a rodar hacia las rocas y las destruye todas en un segundo luego regresa con los demás

Blaze: Buen trabajo

Marina: Sonic, eso fue genial, si sigues así podrías ascender a segundo al mando después de mi

Sonic: Ah si… gracias Marina

Marina: Je, por nada

Justo en ese instante, un terremoto se siente y aparece el Dr. Eggman en un redondo pero enorme robot

Phanie: ¿El otra ves?

Blaze: Es persistente

Tails: Como no tienes idea

Decoe: Según la información que encontramos, debe haber material aquí

Bocoe: Mire doctor, es Sonic

Eggman: ¿Pero que están haciendo ustedes aquí?

Sonic: Nosotros íbamos a preguntarte lo mismo, porque estás aquí

Decoe: Vinimos porque leímos sobre unos materiales especiales

El Dr. Eggman toma a Decoe y lo sujeta fuerte

Eggman: ¿Porque no también les dices todos nuestros planes?

Chris: Sonic, quieren los materiales

Silver: Hay muchos de esos materiales en todo mundo, tarde o temprano tendría que darse cuenta y tratar de usarlos

Knuckles: Cierto, Hey Eggman si quieres materiales ve a buscarlos a otra parte y no nos molestes

Sonic: Sera divertido derrotar a tus robot si están hechos de un mejor material, ja, ja

Eggman: Yo te daré algo para que te rías

Eggman acciono los brazos extensibles de su robot y atrapo a Phanie y Marina con las manos mecánicas

Phanie: "Suéltanos"

Marina: "Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por esto"

Marina jala el bigote de Eggman muy fuerte haciendo que grite mucho

Eggman: ¡Pequeña mocosa, como te atreves a tocar mis bigotes!

Silver: Bien Marina

Phanie sacó sus dagas y comenzó a picar y cortar los brazos mecánicos pero no logró romperlos

Phanie: No puedo moverme. Bájame o te arrepentirás

Bocoe: Por cierto, ¿quien eres tú en realidad?

Phanie: Soy Phanie, la mejor y más querida amiga de Sonic. Blaze, Silver, Marina y yo lo acompañamos y seremos la peor pesadilla de gente como ustedes

Decoe: ¿Mejor amiga? Hablas como si él te gustara

Phanie: Ha… bueno (se sonroja)…siempre he sido mala ocultando cosas

Bokún: Eso significa que si

Bocoe: Valla Sonic, solo llevas un par de días aquí y ya te conseguiste una nueva novia y admiradora

Silver: ¿Nueva novia?

Eggman: No sabes, Sonic tiene una fiel seguidora en su mundo, se llama Amy

Bokún: Ella está loca por él

Chris: Además de tener ese efecto con todas sus admiradoras

Sonic: Chris

Silver: no conocía ese lado tuyo Sonic

Blaze: Yo tampoco

Sonic: ¿Podemos regresar a la batalla por favor?

Silver: Si pero después me cuentas mas de eso

Eggman: ¿Donde estaba?

Shadow: Ibas a aplastar a Marina y Phanie

Eggman: Ha si, hjm entréguenme las esmeraldas o aplastare a sus amigas

Sonic: Ha esto me refiero, no si yo te detengo antes Eggman

El robot empezó a lanzar muchos misiles hacia Sonic y los demás, ellos lo esquivan y Silver usa sus poderes para detenerlos y redirigirlos hacia Eggman pero los detiene porque Eggman pone de escudo a Phanie y Marina

Silver: Cobarde, como te ocultas detrás de ellas

Eggman: Eso hacen los villanos ahora tomen esto

Eggman lanza bombas hacia ellos, Silver los protege con un campo de fuerza pero Eggman comienza a dispararles llamas también, Blaze usa sus poderes y detiene las llamas, se las dirige al robot pero nuevamente pone de escudo a Phanie y Marina así que detiene las llamas

Eggman: Ho ho ho ho, no pueden lastimarme mientras tenga a sus amigas con migo

Chris: Bien suficiente, Sonic tengo una idea

Sonic: ¿A si?, adelante

Chris les susurra su plan a todos y ellos están de acuerdo

Sonic: Bien vamos

Blaze y Shadow corren por detrás del Robot y lo atacan en la espalda con rayos y fuego, eso distrajo a Eggman y Knuckles aprovecho para golpear el robot justo en frente, esto izo que las manos soltaran a Phanie y Marina y que cayeran justo sobre Eggman y sus robots

Phanie: (con una mirada malvada) Ahora vas a pagar

Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bocún: Ho no

Phanie se pone a golpearlos y Marina vuelve a jalarle los bigotes a Eggman

Eggman: "Quítenme a estas niñas locas de enzima"

Ambas saltaron del robot, Blaze atajó a Marina y Sonic a Phanie

Tails: Genial

Sonic: Es mi turno

Sonic usó la esmeralda chaos y se dirigió al robot para destruirlo

Bocún: ¡"Cuidado"!

Sonic: Ja, ja, ja

Sonic atraviesa el robot y lo destruye en mil pedazos, Eggman y sus robots salen volando del lugar mientras gritan que volverán. Sonic regresó al suelo para ver que Marina se le acercaba contenta para decirle algo importante

Marina: Sonic, definitivamente eres mi segundo al mando, felicidades eres mi mejor estudiante

Sonic: Ja, me alegro Marina

Tails: Ya podemos ir a conseguir los materiales para el detector

Todos: Bien

Después de buscar un poco, encontraron varios materiales y se los llevaron a casa. Tails consulto el libro de Marina y encontró el tipo de materiales que eran

Tails: Parece que tenemos material férreo y azul

Chris: Nunca había visto materiales como estos, será increíble construir cosas con ellos

Phanie: Además de que aun hay muchos diferentes allá afuera

Silver: Sonic, ¿que querían decir Eggman y Chris con tus admiradoras?

Sonic: He, ¿porque me preguntas eso Silver?

Silver: Me gustaría saber

Knuckles: Jajaja

Sonic: bueno…ha…

Tails: Yo me ocupo de esto, verán, en nuestro mundo hemos luchado durante mucho tiempo contra el Doctor Eggman evitando que este lo conquiste. Es debido a todas esas hazañas que Sonic comenzó a ganar fama en todo nuestro universo y bueno…con la fama vienen los admiradores y Sonic ha cosechado mucho de ellos allá en casa

Blaze: … ¿enserio?

Chris: La misma historia se repitió cuando ellos fueron a mi mundo, Sonic se ganó a casi todas las personas de allí, debieron ver todo lo que hacia la gente para verlo

Sonic: (rascándose la mejilla) Hubieron muchas ocasiones en las que tenia que escapar corriendo de ellos jeje

Phanie: Así que eres una celebridad

Sonic: ¿Porque no lo dejamos para otro día? ^^U

Phanie: Claro que no, aun tienes muchas cosas que contarme Sonic

Todos comenzaron a reírse excepto Blaze quien miraba a Sonic muy seria

Blaze: …A él lo admiran por sus habilidades, lo quieren a pesar de que es diferente a la mayoría…

Blaze continuó observando como Sonic se reía tan contento junto con los demás

CONTINUARA…


End file.
